


Un cambiamento epocale

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [3]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alduin non è il solo problema che affligge Skyrim: dopo una lunga guerra, adesso il conflitto civile sembra inevitabile. Il Dragonborn non è avvezzo alle chiacchiere politiche e, sfortunatamente, chiede informazioni a due delle persone meno adatte per fornirgliene; fortunatamente, il bardo ha una soluzione pronta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cambiamento epocale

“Onore a te, mio thane.”

Tsunehito aveva spinto con non pochi sforzi Lydia a prendersi una giornata di pausa dai propri doveri, garantendole che accettare l’offerta non era per nulla sinonimo di poca fedeltà al suo thane; anzi, se in quanto thane la stava invitando a prendersi un periodo di pausa, avrebbe dovuto accettare l'offerta, prendendola più come un suggerimento.

Il Dragonborn aveva faticato non poco per risultare convincente, quando in realtà desiderava solo poter affrontare una lunga discussione che preferiva restasse privata… beh, erano in cinque, ma, in quanto gruppo di avventurieri, quella poteva benissimo definirsi una conversazione privata.

Non che a Tsunehito interessasse poi molto quel tipo di discorsi.

“Vi dico che Skyrim può essere onorata a dovere soltanto scegliendo Ulfric!”

Pur non essendo interessato alla storia e politica locale, il Dragonborn era stato messo di fronte ad una scelta che avrebbe portato conseguenze più o meno disastrose a lungo termine; dato che viaggiava in gruppo, si era risolto a convocare una riunione per capire di cosa si trattasse – si era presto reso conto che il problema di chiedere ad un gruppo di persone era che la reale possibilità che alcuni dei membri avessero delle idee contrastanti fosse un vero e proprio ostacolo.

Così, al momento si ritrovava a seguire un dibattito di cui capiva poco, ma che lo stava indubbiamente appassionando.

“Skyrim non ha bisogno di essere onorata, ha bisogno di una guida saggia che sappia renderla fiorente.”

“E quella guida di sicuro non sono gli imperiali!”

Asagi e Hiroki continuavano a rimbeccarsi da mezz’ora, cosa che aveva spinto il bardo a sedersi al tavolo rustico per scribacchiare una nuova ballata su una pergamena un po’ lisa, mentre l’assassino si era accomodato accanto al Dragonborn per commentare di tanto in tanto i punti forniti dall’una o dall’altra parte. Tsunehito, dal canto suo, aveva poggiato sul grembo un cesto di involtini dolci che sbocconcellava distrattamente.

“Ma certo, quale guida migliore di Ulfric? Tralasciando lo stato in cui mantiene la sua città, ovviamente…” l’Arcimago alzò le sopracciglia con l’aria di chi ne sa, incrociando le braccia.

“Adesso l’invasione di elfi scuri e di argoniani è colpa di Ulfric?”

“Finché continua a perseguire le sue politiche razziste…”

Il Dragonborn mandò giù un boccone e si intromise: “Parli di invasione, ma a me sembra che gli argoniani vengano pagati una miseria e sfruttati non poco. Non so quale sia la condizione degli elfi scuri, ma…”

L’Arcimago lo interruppe con veemenza, evidentemente preso dal discorso: “Chiamarla invasione è sintomo di disonestà intellettuale! Potrei comprendere se tutto ciò riguardasse Talos, ma andiamo… l’Impero desidera solo integrazione per tutti!”

Hiroki roteò gli occhi e prese la bottiglia di vino che capeggiava sul mobile poco distante, versandosene un bicchiere; bevve con calma, come se stesse riflettendo, e rispose soltanto dopo aver poggiato il bicchiere. “Riguarda anche Talos, ovviamente.” Sottolineò con calma, come se volesse ragionare seriamente e non per slogan. “Il problema è che questa regione ha sempre onorato le tradizioni di noi Nord, e adesso l’Impero vuole togliercele in nome di una presunta unità. Prima ci impediscono di adorare Talos, poi mettono in dubbio che Ulfric sia stato onesto nel combattere contro Torygg! Skyrim non è come Cyrodiil, dovresti essere d’accordo almeno su questo.”

“E non dimentichiamoci dei Thalmor.” Mormorò Ruiza, continuando a scribacchiare qua e là sulla pergamena, ignorando le piccole macchie d’inchiostro ai margini.

“Ecco, grazie. Ulfric ha deciso di cacciare i Thalmor dalla nostra terra e far cessare i processi e le morti ingiuste a causa loro… e l’Impero?” il ladro alzò le sopracciglia, ironico. “Ah, già: è colpa del Concordato, se adesso i Thalmor spadroneggiano.”

L’Arcimago scosse il capo: “Sai benissimo che l’Impero non può permettersi di affrontarli. Pensi che agli imperiali faccia piacere avere gli Aldmeri tra i piedi? Hanno cercato di evitare la distruzione totale.”

“A discapito delle Province, ovviamente.”

L’assassino si intromise, pensoso: “Allora sarebbe il caso che Ulfric seguisse l’esempio di Hammerfell.”

“Hmmm…” sospirò Tsunehito, come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa solo in quel momento: “Dimentichiamo che gli imperiali volevano uccidermi. Neanche il tempo di mettere piede a Skyrim, tra l’altro.”

Il ladro indicò il Dragonborn con un cenno del capo, come se le parole dell’altro bastassero a spingere tutti alla scelta più sensata.

Il momento di silenzio che seguì fu piuttosto pesante, interrotto soltanto dal graffiare di un carboncino su un foglio – sembrava che il bardo avesse molto altro a cui pensare.

“Va bene.” Rispose Asagi, corrucciato. “Ulfric riuscirebbe a mantenere coesione interna, senza ricorrere alla caccia ai Dunmer?”

“Inizio a sospettare che tu sia un elfo scuro in incognito.” Sbuffò Hiroki, incrociando le braccia. “Ulfric è una persona di nobili principi, ha soltanto bisogno di qualcuno che lo guidi e limiti la sua impulsività. Tolta la propaganda, non resta forse un sano impegno per ripristinare il culto che è stato ingiustamente reso illegale?”

“Sono in parte Dunmer, sì.” Fu la risposta lapidaria dell’Arcimago.

“Questo spiega molte cose…”

Il Dragonborn rise: “Ed io sono khajiit per un sedicesimo! Questo cosa spiegherebbe?”

Hide-zou rise di rimando: “Beh, siete comunque Bretoni, il caro sangue Nord non è stato contaminato!”

“Hmm, fa proprio ridere.”

“Beh, Hiroki, finché ti associ ad un Bosmer e ad un mezzo Dunmer mentre fai propaganda pro Ulfric…” fece notare Ruiza, col capo chino sul proprio lavoro.

Il ladro scosse il capo e gettò un’occhiata all’Arcimago e all'assassino. “Mi dispiace”, mormorò, non senza un evidente moto d'orgoglio che lo spinse a guardare altrove – per il denaro, tuttavia, sarebbe passato sopra cose ben peggiori.

“In ogni caso…” continuò il bardo, distrattamente. “Credo che i Manto della Tempesta combattano per liberare Skyrim da chi non opprime questa regione.”

“Ruiza, da Nord a Nord: l’Impero ha bandito il culto di Talos.”

“Non fraintendermi, sono del parere che l’Impero abbia fatto una scelta pessima…” Ruiza alzò il capo dal foglio che aveva scarabocchiato nell’ultima mezz’ora, ma non guardò Hiroki; al contrario, scrutò il Dragonborn. “Ma gli Aldmeri sono il vero pericolo.”

“Interessante…” Tsunehito mise via il cestino di dolci con il quale si era trastullato, improvvisamente ricettivo. “Continua.”

“L’Impero non avrebbe avuto ragione di opprimerci, se non fosse stato forzato a firmare il Concordato. Prendersela con esso ha senso, se la si vede dal punto di vista di Hiroki… ma ha senso anche ribadire che l’Impero, al momento, è la sola forza che può mantenere la coesione di Skyrim.”

L’Arcimago e il ladro si scrutarono a vicenda, curiosi.

“Facciamo il doppio gioco?” chiese l’assassino, perplesso.

“Andiamo alla fonte.” Mormorò Tsunehito, come se avesse improvvisamente compreso.

Il bardo annuì. “Sappiamo bene che l’Impero, per adesso, non ha possibilità di ribellione contro gli Aldmeri. Cacciarli da Skyrim significherebbe dare loro una lezione – del resto, non hanno fatto la stessa cosa, ad Hammerfell?”

“In sostanza, anche tu stai proponendo una secessione.” Si intromise l’Arcimago.

Il Dragonborn lo scrutò con intensità; cercando di raccapezzarsi, propose piano, come se le sole parole potessero causare danni: “Non una secessione. Potremmo costituire un movimento di liberazione contro i Thalmor… insomma, spargere la voce fino a Cyrodiil.”

“Unirci tutti insieme per scacciare i veri invasori.” Aggiunse il ladro, evidentemente colpito. “Ci sto.”

“Se dobbiamo schierarci, che sia contro coloro che hanno colpe reali!” convenne l’assassino.

Asagi li scrutò come se avessero partorito un’assurdità, non ancora convinto che il tutto non avrebbe portato ad una dolorosa secessione.

Da bravo bardo dotato del dono della persuasione, Ruiza aggiunse: “Imperiali e Manto della Tempesta uniti sotto un unico stendardo. Potresti dire di aver contribuito a qualcosa che sembrava impossibile… un’impresa per riportare la pace su tutta Tamriel.”

“E per quanto concerne le conseguenze?”

“Dovremmo valutare gli effetti del dopoguerra, per saperlo.”

“Asagi…” sospirò il Dragonborn, alzandosi in un moto d’orgoglio e convinzione. “Con questo, potremmo contribuire a riportare l’Impero ai fasti di una volta. Ma ci pensi? Potremmo anche visitare la Città Imperiale, contribuire ad un mondo dove i culti non sono vietati sulla base di pretesti assurdi. Non sarà facile… ma neanche combattere Alduin lo è stato. Eppure eccoci qui, siamo persino finiti a Sovngarde… da vivi!”

“Non hai tutti i torti…”

“Pensa al cambiamento epocale di cui potremmo essere motore!”

Hide-zou scrutò Ruiza e rise: “Abbiamo un altro bardo!”

Ruiza rise di rimando e scrutò Tsunehito, senza aggiungere altro. Da Nord, ovviamente desiderava che Skyrim tornasse a tempi migliori, ma, da figlio di un huscarlo costretto a migrare verso una città meno intransigente a causa della sua perplessità sui Manto della Tempesta, sapeva bene quanto una ribellione messa su senza cognizione di causa potesse causare più male di quel che si aveva intenzione di estirpare. L’unico modo era quello di cacciare i Thalmor da Cyrodiil e province… ed era una soluzione a cui era arrivato da mesi; tuttavia, non avrebbe potuto sollevare il problema da solo, con il rischio di indisporre i compagni di viaggio. Dopo aver atteso qualche mese, finalmente era riuscito a far valere le proprie ragioni – e nulla più di questo gli risollevava il morale.

“Cerchiamo di fare del nostro meglio, allora, per affrontare quest’impresa.” Fu la risposta dell’Arcimago, la cui espressione corrucciata si sciolse in un sorriso.

“Perfetto.” Ruiza porse il pezzo di pergamena su cui aveva scritto tutto il tempo a Tsunehito, guadagnandosi un’occhiata a metà tra il curioso e l’impressionato. “È solo una bozza dei primi passi da compiere…” spiegò, vago. “Ovviamente, pareri e consigli sono sempre ben accetti. Il capo sei tu.”

Il Dragonborn si lasciò sfuggire una risata: “Vedo che abbiamo le idee chiare.”

“Beh… diciamo che essere il figlio di un huscarlo aiuta a vedere tutto sotto un’altra prospettiva.”

“Oh, fidati… avere un trisavolo khajiit ti apre un mondo di prospettive…”

Hiroki, sbalordito, confessò: “Credevo che scherzassi.”

Tsunehito scosse il capo, non riuscendo davvero a comprendere il motivo di tanta sorpresa.

“Una coda da gatto…”

Il mormorio di Asagi fece scendere il silenzio nella piccola sala da pranzo di Breezehome. L’Arcimago si allontanò verso la piccola stanza dedicata all’alchimia, lasciandosi dietro una scia di piccoli borbottii entusiasti, come se si vergognasse di ciò che stava pensando o delle azioni che avrebbe potuto compiere.

“Coda?” ripeté Hide-zou, spaesato.

Il ladro, dal canto suo, ne approfittò: “Scommetto duecento septim che non riesci a mostrargli la coda.”

“Ma io non ho una coda…” rise il Dragonborn.

“Possiamo sempre convincerlo.”

Ruiza alzò le mani e scosse il capo, seguito a ruota dall’assassino: “Io me ne tiro fuori!”

“Hmm… va bene. Tanto posso sempre farmi perdonare…”

 


End file.
